


Daddy's Boy

by NastyBot (MEGrymz)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking, Trans Character, Trans Jack Morrison, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEGrymz/pseuds/NastyBot
Summary: Gabriel gives his boyfriend a good spanking. SEP program era Jack/Gabriel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a trans man and I love writing trans Jack! I wrote him in a way that I felt comfortable with, and used traditionally feminine terms for his anatomy.

Sometimes, 'Daddy' was Gabe.

"Do you like that?"

"A-Aah, hahh, fuck! Yes!" Jack trembled at the next spank to the back of his thighs, fair complexion accentuating the redness. "Spank me again, Daddy!"

"Daddy, what?"

"Daddy, please!" Gabriel rewarded him with three more slaps against the tender skin, allowing Jack to continue grinding down against his lap as he trembled and mewled with pleasure, disheveled locks of blonde hair falling onto his forehead.

"You're getting your nice panties wet, Jackie." A single finger trailed along the waistband of a pair of blue panties, and he pulled them down before they could be ruined.

"I'm so s-sorry. I'll be a g-good boy to make it up to you." He looked back in time to see Gabe gently pump a bit of lotion into his palms, which he rubbed smoothly into Jack's irritated, red skin.

"You're already being such a good boy, Jackie."

His entire demeanor seemed to light up at that bit of approval-- he smiled, giving a soft little croon as Gabriel kneaded his thighs. "I-I'm a good boy for Daddy..."

"Yes, baby, you are... Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm-- I'm more than alright."

"Good. Now, tell me what you want." Gabriel pinched his ass, and chuckled at the way Jack squirmed.

"Anything Daddy wants."

The hopeful look that Jack gave him was impossible to say no to, and so Gabriel let out a low hum and decided for him. "How about you let me finger you?" Jack's meek response was as approving as ever, and so Gabe teased around Jack's pussy. "Are you ready? Ask nice."

"I'm ready," he breathed, cheeks flushed. "Pretty please, won't you let me just ta-ah, _aahn!"_ The feeling of not one, but two fingers suddenly inside him was a surprise, and a welcomed one at that. He moaned, tenderly, and Gabriel stroked his hair with his free hand.

"Who's a good boy?"

"I'm a good boy!" He trembled when Gabe's fingers pressed deeper.

"And who's a good, sweet little cockslut that will always let his Daddy fuck him 'til he's begging?"

Gabriel's fingers curled to hit Jack's most sensitive spot, and he moaned desperately, thighs trembling. _"Meee,"_ he whined, "I'm Daddy's cockslut!"

Gabriel unzipped his pants. "Yes, baby. Yes you are."


End file.
